grimm_almariafandomcom-20200214-history
Haein
}} Haein Choux (Hi-En) is a Courier who often appears together with their step-sibling Skye. Their familiar is Poff. Appearance Describe appearance. Personality [ sociable . ambitious . diligent . affectionate . playful . energetic . air-headed . naive . dependent . easily distracted ] Haein is a friendly and approachable little therian; one who has big dreams, a good work ethic, and one who often gets a bit distracted during the process but will definitely get the job done! They're pretty air-headed despite their age/experience and will believe just about anything that's told to them. Haein has quite a bit of energy and almost always needs someone around them - dependent, nearly on the verge of clingy. At times, they may or may not come off as annoying to some but they're completely oblivious to it most of the time. Even so, they're often an individual that grows on you. Abilities C R E A T E ''' Imbue a feather with magic to create something of choice within the user's ability; creation magic. Setbacks - limited amount of feathers... but they grow back eventually. '''White/other feathers (commonly used): Pluck a white feather - or another's feather(s) found lying about - and turn it into an object of choice. However, it cannot be too large (mass no larger than a 1ft tall tree stump with a 2ft diameter) and lasts up to 5 minutes before turning back into a feather. The feather can be reused. Haein keeps a few in their bag so they don't have to keep plucking their own feathers... Black feathers (uncommonly used): Use a black feather to create more permanent things which can range from objects to possible known antidotes (must know the ingredients). Mass no larger than a 1ft tall tree stump with a 2ft diameter. Only works with their own feathers. Blue feathers (rarely used): Undoes the effects of the black feathers and turns the object back into its original form. Blue feathers can also be used to buff and heighten senses (one sense per feather). Typically heightens one of the 5 senses, but can also apply to other characteristics; strength, for instance. Perception is another example, which can give better awareness of the environment or a better chance at predicting how someone feels / if they're lying. Effects last 24 hours and only works with their own feathers. Haein can give these buffs to others, but the effects will only last 12 hours in that case. Blue feathers are harder to pluck off and often causes pain, so Haein doesn't use them often and doesn't normally tell others about this ability. Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ Flight ✔ High stamina ✔ Good navigation / survival skills ✔ Small �� Air-headed / dense �� Easily-trusting �� Weak �� Small Likes - Dislikes Extra * Calls lower back wings "butt wings" * Quick, small claps that last a few seconds when they're excited * Their wings often give away how they're feeling * They miss their baby feathers... they were so soft * Loves flying, they get to be closer to the sky!! * Sleeps holding Poff like a stuffed animal, or uses her as a pillow * Weapon of choice (if need be...): a bow, they can use feathers for arrows References }} Category:All pages Category:Characters Category:Non-Binary characters